mainstream_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Rouge the Bat
Rouge the Bat is a treasure hunter and agent of GUN. However she often tries to steal some jewels. History Sonic Adventure 2 Rouge attempted to steal the Master Emerald from Knuckles. When Dr. Eggman tried to steal it as well, Knuckles broke it into pieces. He and Rouge proceeded to collect pieces of the Master Emerald. She later joined Eggman and Shadow's quest for the Chaos Emeralds. When taking three Emeralds from Prison Island, Rouge became trapped, from which she was rescued by Shadow. Later, Shadow discovered that she was a government agent. Rouge fought Knuckles over the Master Emerald pieces, during which Knuckles saved her from falling into lava, and she gave Knuckles her Master Emerald pieces. Like Knuckles, Rouge's stages always involved finding pieces of the Master Emerald, or Chaos Emeralds. Sonic Heroes Rouge searched for Eggman's secret treasure, only to find Shadow, who survived a battle thought to have killed him, but with amnesia, and Omega, a rogue Eggman robot seeking revenge on his creator. The three of them formed Team Dark, with Rouge as their leader. They fought against Metal Sonic (disguised as Eggman) and his robots, while getting into a misunderstanding and fight with Team Chaotix and Team Sonic. Rouge found Eggman's treasure room, only to find robot versions of Shadow. Team Dark was the third to fight the transformed Metal Sonic during the final battle, after which Rouge decided to steal the Master Emerald, causing Knuckles to chase after her. Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge can appear as one of Shadow's allies for "Hero" missions, depending on which level the player gets to. Later, Rouge accompanied Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Eggman to the Black Comet to help Shadow fight Black Doom, but Black Doom paralyzed them and set carnivorous Black Arms on them. Somehow they escaped before Shadow defeated Black Doom and destroyed the Black Comet. Sonic Free Riders Rouge was a member of Team Dark, along with Shadow and E-10000B, and they competed against Team Heroes, Team Rose, and Team Babylon in a Grand Prix before racing against Eggman. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Rouge and Shadow were sent to retrieve the Scepter of Darkness, from which Mephiles the Dark was released and transported them into the future, where they met up with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, and found two Chaos Emeralds to return to the present. When Shadow stayed behind to fight Mephiles, Rouge contacted Omega and sent him into the future to return with Shadow. Later, Rouge went with Shadow and Omega to the final fight with Mephiles, and all three were taken into the timeless shadow realm when Mephiles merged with Iblis into Solaris. Rouge helped find the Chaos Emeralds to revive Sonic, who along with Shadow and Silver defeated Solaris. When Elise killed Solaris in the past, the events of the game were erased. Sonic Rivals When Eggman Nega was using a camera to turn people into cards, plotting to do the same to the earth while disguised as Eggman, Rouge discovered his true identity but was trapped in a card by Eggman Nega. She was released by Shadow after Eggman Nega was defeated. Sonic Rivals 2 Rouge is Knuckles's partner, pairing up with him to locate the Master Emerald, stolen by Eggman Nega (again disguised as Eggman). They competed with Sonic and Tails, Shadow and Metal Sonic, and Silver and Espio, before discovering the Master Emerald was inside the emerald detector. Rouge ran off with the Master Emerald. Sonic Generations Rouge attended Sonic's birthday party, before she was captured by Time Eater and turned to stone at City Escape. She was restored by Sonic and Classic Sonic, and later cheered for them during their fight with Time Eater. Sonic Forces Rouge was in contact with Shadow during his initial battle with Eggman and first encounter with Infinite. After Eggman took over the world, Rouge was part of the resistance against him, and survived the final battle. Other appearances *Rouge appears as a rival in the Mario & Sonic Olympics games. Trivia *Rouge is considered to be the counterpart of either Bulma or Android 18 from Dragonball Z. *Rouge is one of three female villains in the series, other two being Wave the Swallow and Zeena. Like Wave, she turns good for the most part, though Zeena is pure evil. *She is believed to have a crush on Knuckles. *When comparing Sonic characters to the Mane 6 in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Rouge is often compared to Rarity. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Villains Category:Sonic Adventure 2 characters Category:Sonic Heroes characters Category:Shadow the Hedgehog characters Category:Sonic Free Riders characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) characters Category:Sonic Rivals characters Category:Sonic Rivals 2 characters Category:Sonic Generations characters Category:Rivals Category:Antiheroes Category:Furries Category:GUN Category:Sonic Forces characters